The life of a vampire
by Tifa303
Summary: Vincent and Tifa pairing. Its funny isn’t it? How life can sometimes be so strange that you forget who you are and what you used to be. Life as a vampire isn’t all that hard, if you’re used to it. However, life doesn’t start with vampirism, it starts as m
1. Chapter 1

**The life of a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of its characters other than my own.

**Introduction.**

**The death of a warrior.**

Its funny isn't it? How life can sometimes be so strange that you forget who you are and what you used to be. Life as a vampire isn't all that hard, if you're used to it. However, life doesn't start with vampirism, it starts as most stories end, with the death of the hero. This is one such tale, as it begins with the death of a single man whose life was changed forever. That mans name was, Vincent.

It was early evening, the wind blew crisp threw the desolate village of Kalm.

I was making my way towards the nearby inn after a whole night of vampire hunting. The innkeeper, as usual, smiled at me as I walked in, "how many tonight then Vincent? Bet they didn't stand a chance huh lad?" his toothless grin sickens me but I press this down and smile as best I can, "I shot 5 tonight john, nothing to it," I smirk as he shuffles his feet over to the counter, his huge stomach shuddering with every step, "so, what can I do for u tonight then lad?" he leans over the counter, the wood strains with his weight.

"Just a glass of water please," I struggle to stop myself from heaving. A strand of black hair falls across my face, resulting in a grin from john. I stare blankly at him,

"What's funny?"

"You need a haircut my boy!"

I sit down on a stool in front of the bar, "yeh I'll get it cut tomorrow perhaps."

I gulp down the water and get up to go upstairs, john stares at me but says nothing.

Back in my room, I thro myself onto the huge double bed. The black sheets swirling around me. I stare at the ceiling for a few moments before boredom takes over and I get back up again. I study my arm, two bite marks,_ dam vampires _I think to myself. I had been bitten and the blood would not stop flowing as I took of the bandage that I had used to conceal it from the innkeeper. I felt light-headed and lay back down. I felt the blood oozing down my arm and shuddered, sitting up as best I could, leaning against the wall this time. I grab a towel from the nearby table and wrap it around the wound. Slowly, the blood seeps threw it _dammit!_ Frustrated I leap up and pace the room, heavy metal boots slamming into the floor, still more blood seeps out the towel, dripping onto the floor, making a trail across the room.

After an hour of pacing, I collapse onto the bed exhausted and feeling drained, literally. A large pool of blood had formed in the floor while I was pacing and I was feeling weak and unable to move. Slowly I close my eyes, the drowsiness now too strong. A buzzing fills my head, colours swirl around my eyes as I slowly fall un conscious.

Death was not something that I was expecting to happen to me that night. John came up soon after I fell. It was strange that I could still hear his piggish voice, even though I was supposedly dead. My body was numb and my eyes remained closed but somehow I still felt…..alive. Like I was living within a dead body. My mind was telling me to wake up but my body refused from the lack of blood, or so I thought. Little did I know the true horror that awaited me, the true horror of the life of a monster.

**Author's note: **hey second story up, hope you guys like this one. It's a tad different from my last one though. Anyway plz read and review. Got tonnes to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**The life of a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of its characters other than my own.

**Author's note: **hey guys thanks for the reviews, next chapter now up, yay! Please read and review.

**Chapter One**

**A new beginning**

The days have passed like weeks, my back aches from the constant slumber. I slowly open my eyes, darkness greets them _where am I?_ My mind asks itself as I stare blankly at the dark abyss in front of me. I reach out one stiff hand and find it confronted with a solid surface above me _what's this? _Puzzled, I feel around me, sure enough my hands meet the same surface all around me. Shaken a little, I try to sit up; my head collides with hard wood. I fall back gasping from the slight pain _shit!_

Outside, I hear crying, girlish sobs pierced my ears as I strained to hear what others where saying;

"I'm sorry Tifa, I didn't think anything was wrong with him. He seemed ok to me." Came the familiar voice of John.

More sobs, "I don't blame you John." Tifa reasoned through tears.

_I…am I dead? _Realisation soon dawns on me as I lie there in my wooden prison.

Panicking now I try to push open the lid. I bang on the formidable wood with such force that huge cracks form making a indentation. I hear Tifa scream as I punch the remaining wood away, my knuckles bleeding, covering the wood with crimson stains.

I sit up and stare at them, eyes burning from the sudden light bombarding my vision.

Tifa stares at me, her eyes red raw from constant rubbing and hair tied back in a scruffy ponytail. Her amber eyes drift over me warily as I slowly climb out of the hateful coffin that was my resting place. She lets out a slight whimper as I draw nearer.

John stares in horror at my face, a twisted savage grin now distorted it. Red eyes glistening in the dimly lit room of the basement.

"So," I say eyes flicking over the two before me, "why have you brought me here? The place where the nightmares torment me, the place where you first found me, Tifa." I look to her now for the explanation but she says nothing, eyes downcast, tears rolling down her sweet face. I look at John, disgust showing in every feature of my face, I laugh, "so, John, why am I hear? Do I look dead to you?" I was losing my patience. I storm over to him and grab him by the collar of his filthy shirt, he shivers under my grip, a smile replaces my snarl.

Tifa tries to pull me off but I through her to one side with one swing of my now fully functional arm, and then the hunger came, like a craving, I want blood, fresh and flowing. Large fangs slide out from under my cold, unfeeling lips and an evil grin spreads across my face. I look over to Tifa, passed out cold on the floor, "hmm looks like we are all alone eh John? Perhaps we should have that coffin for you?" he shakes uncontrollably with fear, his large gut wobbling comically as he blubs something about his family and not being ready to die but I don't hear him, the thirst for blood rings too clear in my ears.

I yank his head to one side, he screams making the experience more pleasurable. I bare my new fangs with delight and sink them deep into his flesh, blood splashing all over my face, warm and thick. His screams turn into cries of anguish as I begin to suck him dry of his life, blood covering his body and mine, spilling onto the floor. Finally, his screams stop and I pull away, content with my feed. I watch his figure fall to the floor and land crumpled in the pool of sticky blood, now staining the floor.

His eyes are open, staring at me accusingly. I stumble back, my senses finally returned. I stare at his body in horror as I realise what I had done, I had fed on my own friend and killed him without even knowing what I was doing.

I feel my teeth and find them back to normal, the claws that were my hands, had now been replaced with a human hand and the usual golden claw. I run my hands through my sleek black hair and find that it was much longer now, nearly halfway down my back_ hmmm maybe I do need a haircut_. I look around to find Tifa sprawled in the floor, her long hair sprayed out around her face, making her look more beautiful.

I walk over to her and look her over for any injuries, none. I scoop her up in my arms, her limp arms around my neck, head cradled in my arm.

I walk out the room, looking once more around the room. My eyes soon cast over the grim sight of John's body, I shudder. I place Tifa back down and walk over to the bloody figure. I easily lift up the lump of lard over my shoulder and walk over to the coffin I was once held within. I hawl him into it, the wooden sides creak and bulge from his overweight structure. I cast one last look at his ghastly complexion and hideous blood covered neck with two large puncture wounds, I grimace and slide a lid over the top. Next I place a huge stone over the top, _just in case _I think to myself grimly.

Then I turn and find Tifa staring blankly at me from the doorway. Not knowing what to say, I approach her slowly, she shifts to one side, as if letting me pass. I reach over to her and stroke her face. One single tears slips out of her amber eyes as I embrace her speaking softly to her, "everything's going to be ok, I'll make sure of it."

I hold her tighter as she whimpers, eyes now closing. I lift her head up to face me and I see in her eyes my reflection, though it is not me but the person that I have become, and yet I feel no fear at this 'new person' now staring at me for it is who I am, I have to accept it.

She looks down in discomfort but I bring her back up again this time covering her lips with mine.

My hands trail down her back, I scoop her up into my arms, breaking the kiss. She stares up at me, confused but content as I walk out of the room.

Darkness consumes us as I walk down the passageway which smells of decay and other horrid smells that I fail to distinguish.

I come to the wooden staircase, covered in grim and riddled with rot. The welcoming smell of food being cooked upstairs invades my nostrils, Tifa squirms until I set her down on her feet, "I left the oven on," she whispers hurriedly, looking embarrassed with cheeks flushed bright red.

I watch her with slight amusement as she rushed up the creaky staircase, up towards the kitchen.

Emerging from the top of the stairs, I see her darting around the kitchen, turning things off and on, replacing empty jars and the like. Only when I enter the room does she notice me, she looks at me with a surprisingly calm expression covering her pretty features.

I stare dumbly at her, not believing her sudden change of mood.

"Vincent," she says walking over to me, eyes drawn to mine, "there is something I have to tell you."

The next thing I new I was sitting on the soft couch in the living room, my head was so numb with confusion that it had no memory of ever walking there to the sofa.

Tifa sat next to me, looking at me with concern, I stare blankly back. She sighs and continues, "about what happened downstairs, I understand now, why you are alive again."

_I'm not sure if you can call this being alive _I think to myself in disgust at the mere mention of the subject but I look at her indifferently and reply, "I'm not sure what you mean, Tifa. I don't recall ever actually dying."

She stares at me un confusion then realisation spreads on her face again, "of course you wouldn't know…" she whispers, addressing herself more than me. She looks back at me and smiles, "I know what you have become, Vincent, John told me the job you had taken at Kalm. Killing vampires was it?" she says it which such seriousness that I find myself unable to reply.

I search my mind for something to say, "I don't think that is any of your concern." With that said I stand up and straighten myself. She stands up too, "you're a vampire Vincent!" she screams at me suddenly, her anguish and sorrow showing clearly through the broken wall she had built to hide it, "but there is something that you should know about me…" she trails off, leaving me standing there shifting my feet.

**Author's note: **sorry I left it like that but I wanted to create some suspense lol. Anyway it's longer too so that should make up for the abrupt end. Still more to come with Tifa's secret and the like. Plenty more gore to come, lovely jubly (winks) ;op if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**The life of a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of its characters other than my own.

**Author's note:**

**Chapter Two**

**Secrets**

"_I'm a vampire too." _Her words ring threw my head as I lay there in bed in the spare room. It's sparsely furnished, with just the bed and a small dresser underneath the large window at the other end of the room. I think about her words over and over again, trying to figure out her meaning:

**_(Flashback)_**

"_But there is something that you should know about me…"_

"_What is it Tifa?"_

"_I……I know what happened that night you went vampire hunting, the same night you died."_

_I stare at her with confusion, "I never died, Tifa, I thought I told you that."_

"_Yes I know that but..." She stops for a minute, staring at her shoes, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this…"_

"_Tifa," I sigh heavily, "please, I must know what you know, I'm so confused right now," A tear threatens to slide down my face but I brush it away before she can notice._

_She looks up, tears staining her soft face, "I…I was the reason for you being the way you are now." _

_Thick silence now enters the room. Feeling uncomfortable, I try to prompt an explanation, but get none._

_I stare at her blankly," So, what exactly are you trying to say Tifa? That you were the one that bit me? Ha ha very funny," I glare at her and head over to the stairs, I turn back and frown, "if you cannot take this matter seriously then I shall have to rethink our friendship."_

_She runs after me, pulling me back down to the living room, "I am the one that bit you!" she screams at me, throwing her arms up in the air in dismay, " I'm the reason why you are still alive, and why you killed John!"_

_I stare at her with utter confusion and disgust, "you…you were the one that did this to me?" my eyes burn redder than usual as I stare at her amber eyes with grim hatred. She looks away, unable to look at the hurt in my eyes, the pain she saw there. She trembles and whispers, "I'm sorry, but don't forget, I'm a vampire too." She runs off crying, staining the floor with tears of sorrow, I just stare after her, not wanting to move from my place of solitude, my last place of realisation, the place where I found out the truth._

_I trudge upstairs, reluctantly, after tiredness had taken over._

_**(End flashback)**_

I sit up, staring at my surroundings. Sweat dribbles annoyingly down my forehead as I slide my legs over the bed and attempt to stand up. My legs tremble as they take the sudden weight. I straighten my back and steadily walk over to the door. I turn the knob gently and slide out the room, silently closing the door behind me.

Slowly, I make my way towards Tifa's room, masterly avoiding the creaky floorboards and carefully stepping softly on the carpet.

Finally, I reach her door.

I hold my hand up to knock but I hesitate for a moment _what do I say? What will she think of me now?_

I here shuffling on the other side of the door so, making my mind up, I gently knock on the door, more shuffling comes only more nervous. I here footsteps coming closer, then she opens the door slightly to look out at me, peering threw the slightly open door.

After a few awkward moments she speaks up, barely audible, "come in, Vincent."

I nod in response and follow her inside. The room is a lot larger than mine, with lush dark red curtains and satin sheets on the bed. A punch bag is hung up from the ceiling at the bottom of the bed, it swayed with every step I took in my heavy, metal boots.

She closed the door and walked over to the bed, laying on it with her arms behind her head. She studies me for a moment before sitting up and sighing, "so, what do you want Vincent?"

"I wanted to ask you something." She stares at me suspiciously but I carry on, "why is it that you never told me about this before? Why did you put me in that coffin even though you knew I was still alive?"

She looks away, guilt gnawing at her as I mention the coffin, "I simply thought that you WERE dead, Vincent."

I snort in response, not wanting to believe her feeble excuses, "is that the best answer you can give?"

She looks at me, hatred burning in her eyes as she stands and faces me, "you don't know the pain I went threw! The pain of having to live with the guilt of supposedly killing a friend! I didn't know that you would live Vincent, really I didn't." her anger has now been replaced with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I walk over to her, putting my arms around her, helping her to sit on the bed. I cradle her head against my chest and stroke her soft hair in an attempt to comfort her.

She shifts from my grip and looks up at me, "I hate what I did to you Vincent, but the hunger, it became too strong," she stands up, pacing the room as she continues her explanation, "3 years ago, 2 years after we defeated Sephiroth, I was bitten, by a vampire, just like you were," a pause, so I prompt her on with a wave of my hand, "after this, I became distant from a lot of my friends in the town, I felt like I didn't belong with them, like I should be somewhere else."

I look at her with a thoughtful expression, "so, what happened next?"

"I searched, looking for a place to go, where I could feel like I belonged there. Finally, I came here, and that's when I heard about you. Back then, I didn't know that you were killing my kind for a living, so I went looking for you, to see if you could help. I know I should never have come…"

She starts to cry again, so I stand up and pull her close to me, "hey don't cry Tifa," I whisper softly, "I'm here now, you found me."

She looks away from me and pulls away, "that night, I heard gunshots. I went over to see what was happening, and that's when I saw you….saw you shoot a vampire. I couldn't take it, I wanted revenge for the fallen, so I attacked you, not knowing fully why," her head droops low, "I never meant to hurt you the way I did, I just wanted you to stop hurting my family."

"Family?" I retort, staring at her in horror, "Tifa, they are not your family, they are monsters, nothing more."

She looks at me with confusion glistening in her large eyes, "but surely..."

"No Tifa."

"But they must be, if they are vampires too. If I could just talk to them, maybe they will accept me."

"So, you want them to accept you just because you believe that the people here do not?"

She says nothing as a reply, just sits down, mumbling to herself, "I'm sorry, Vincent, you're right, they aren't my family."

I look uncertainly at her but she looks up and smiles, melting away the worries held within my mind. Without thinking, I draw her close, she sighs and press her hands against my chest, "Vincent, I…" but I silence her with a kiss. I caress her hair with subtleness as she melts into my arms.

We break away from each other, gasping. She heads over to the bed, I follow. We slip out of our clothes and slide underneath the slippery sheets. We kiss once more before embracing as a whole.

Sweat was dribbling all over our bodies as we kissed and caressed forbidden areas, her moans only urging me on further, making me go deeper inside her, moving in rhythm as her hips pressed against me, swaying to and fro, rocking her back and forth gently. She lets out screams as our bodies become faster, the lust taking over as we pound away our fears. Gasping, she lets out another moan as I take her breasts into my hands, kneading them, feeling her soft skin against mine.

Cries in the night, silent, unheard cries of love were all that could be heard by the night engulfing two lone figures moving beneath a pool of satin quilt, seemingly dancing together, entwining their bodies in rhythmic waves of passion.

That night they shared their sorrow, their pain and became one, two perishing soles entwining to become the single, lone sole, fighting against the curse, the curse of a monster.

**Author's note: **ok that got a bit weird at the end, I promise that will never happen again in this story. Anyway there's still more to come, just got to think up what to write in the next one so it makes actual sense this time. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**The life of a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of its characters other than my own.

**Author's note: **Warning, this chapter has some very gory bits. If you don't like it don't read it.

**Chapter Three**

**Friends and enemies**

I wake up the next morning feeling slightly confused. I look around the room, taking in my surroundings. Then my mind clicks and I remember what had happened that night and I look at the sleeping figure next to me.

Smiling, I kiss her forehead and slide out of bed. I put on my black kaki trousers and black button up shirt. I silently make my way over to where my boots had been thrown in the so called 'struggle' and quickly put them on, careful not to awaken the sleeping Tifa. I throw on my long leather jacket (I had decided to ditch the cape that day) and tip toe over to the door.

I successfully make my way out of her room without waking her and saunter down the corridor towards the stairs leading to the front room.

I quickly leap down them, landing softly on two feet. My coat swoops behind me and lands gracefully along my back. I steadily make my way threw the front room, looking around as if waiting for something to jump out and attack. Satisfied that it is safe, I slump down on the soft couch, immediately sinking into the pile of cushions scattered across it. The room is dimly lit, with only a few candles to give out any form of light. The fireplace at the centre of the wall opposite me lay unlit and desolate. I shudder, getting a sudden chill. I stand up and carefully walk over to the fireplace to light it, the flames now giving off a slight glow, making the room seem warmer.

The hours pass by as I sit there staring into the flames, thinking about nothing, just staring into the warm depth, mesmerized by the dancing flames.

Suddenly I sit upright as I here a noise coming from outside, the sound of feet landing on the hard cobbled path outside the mansion.

Curious to know who could be out there at this time, I stand and walk over to the front door; I unlock the many bolts lining the rim of the door and peer outside. The early morning darkness greets me, dimly lit lanterns hanging from decrepid, barely standing rusted metal poles emit only enough light to illuminate the path below them.

I scan the area, seeing nothing at first until I look over towards the area where the path to the reactor used to be. A small, slender figure, dresses in a long black hooded cape, darted across the street towards the direction of the reactor, their face shrouded in darkness.

I pry myself away from the safety of the doorway, closing it behind me. Like a stalker, I follow the path of the mysterious shadowy figure, imitating every footstep that they took until I find myself far out of town, in the forests in between the town and the reactor. I stop still, looking around warily; I had lost sight of the figure and did not know which way they had gone.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of twigs snapping behind me, I twirl around, finding nothing but darkness, "stupid fool," I mutter curses to myself as I continue to look around the forest, eyes searching every shadow for the strange cloaked figure.

Suddenly a loud crack is heard above me, like the sound of a branch snapping. I fall back, startled by the sudden noise.

The next thing I see is a shadowy figure coming down from the branches, black cape swirling around their lithe figure.

I jump back, just as they gracefully land in front of me, their back facing me.

I stutter a few curses, causing them to turn and face me. I could see their eyes glittering in the soft, hazy morning light, harsh, amber eyes.

The figure stares unmoving at me, though their hands seem to twitch as if getting ready to use a hidden weapon. All I can do is simply stare back, keeping a firm hand on the gun, Death Penalty, holstered to my belt.

The figure then moved their hands up towards their head, sliding the hood off gently to reveal the one person who I did not expect to see, "Tifa…" I manage to stutter as she walks closer, studying every feature on my face. I look back at her in confusion; she simply looks unfeeling at me, as if she doesn't even recognise me. That's when I realised; she was here for a feed. As I look at her face more closely I indeed see the fangs sticking out daintily from her small pale lips, now straightened into an unfeeling crease. Her dark ebony hair almost shone in the gloomy light, she seems to have an unearthly beauty about her now, with a pale faced and keen eyed expression plastered firmly to her pretty features.

She looks away from me, focusing her eyes on the path ahead of her. She brushes past me, her long hair flowing gently behind her in the soft wind, caressing my cold ivory skinned face. I turn and watch her walk a few steps ahead, then I call to her, "Tifa, please wait."

She stops, turning her head slightly to one side, "care to join me?" she asks in a cold, almost ethereal voice.

The question lingers in my ears for awhile before the meaning finally registers. I silently walk up to her and we start off again, walking side by side, neither speaking a word. My lips tremble slightly from the increasingly cold wind biting at my flesh mercilessly. She shudders slightly but otherwise remains calm.

Finally, I break the heavy silence, "so, what are you do…" she silences me with a single pale, slender finger across my lips, the cold contact of skin sending a chill running up and down my spine and forbidden areas start to throb.

She looks at me, gazing into my eyes; however, her expression is as hard as carved marble. She traces the outline on my mouth before pulling away and stepping ahead slightly, "we are not alone," she whispers, barely audible.

I nod, looking around warily.

Suddenly, the bushes behind Tifa rustle violently and a huge wolf charges out, fangs bared, snarling, white froth and drool covering its disgusting purple lips.

I leap to the side, gaining a grazed leg from an outstretched claw. I roll and flip back up onto my feet, ignoring the burning pain in my leg.

Tifa draws two handguns from a hidden belt beneath her cloak and begins firing at the giant creature. She misses a lot of them until finally she scores one in the leg before she runs out of bullets. This mistake results in her being slashed across her ribs, blood spraying out and splattering onto the floor. She falls behind a nearby fallen tree, gasping for breath, leaving me with the beast.

I grab my gun from its holster and charge towards the wounded wolf, it turns and growls dodging every bullet I fire, leaping from side to side with such agility that I lose track of its movement, that was until I feel its huge bulk slam into me and pin me to the ground, my back slamming painfully into hidden rocks and stones. My gun flew from my hand, landing a few feet from where Tifa had taken refuge.

The beast leers down at me, drool oozing down its gaping jaws, dripping all over my unprotected face. I squirm underneath it, resulting in its claws tightening their grip, sharp ends piercing the leather jacket, scratching at the flesh underneath. I let out a sharp grunt as one claw pierces the skin, blood oozing out the wound. It rips open the arm of my jacket and laps up the blood like a cat with cream. It growls before baring its teeth, getting ready to bite into the soft flesh…….a rustling noise is heard from behind the fallen tree. The wolf looks up, ears pricked, lips dripping with my fresh blood, that's when I see my chance. I rip my clawed mechanical arm from beneath its iron grip, ripping its arm out its socket. As the black blood gushes out from the wound, I toss the useless limb to one side. I draw my arm back and send it forward, pummelling into its chest, driving straight threw the flesh and out threw its hairy back, its heart held firmly in my hand, still pumping disgustingly. I rip my arm back out, twisting flesh and bone causing more sickly black blood to spray over my face and clothes. I heave the body off me, carefully standing up on shaky legs, the pumping organ still held between my metal claws. I hold it up into the air and with a sickly crunch, I crush the heart, closing my claws around it making it explode, blood gushing out and running down my arm. A manic, fanged grin spreads across my face as I lick at the hot liquid staining my claws. I toss the remains of the heart to one side and grasp the tops of both arms of my shredded jacket and with one strong tug, rip them off and thro them into the air, tattered leather and blood raining down around me, littering the blood stained floor.

I turn sharply when I here more shifting behind me. I get into my fighting stance, ready to go another round, but release it when I see Tifa stumble out from behind the fallen tree and stare at me in horror as she sees the blood all around me and dripping down my face and exposed arms. The white fangs poking out from beneath my blackened lips gleam evilly in the brightening daylight. My Ruby eyes stare at her with eerie concentration.

She breaks the silence, "is it…dead?" she whimpers, clutching her wounded side, blood flowing threw her fingers. Then she collapses, floating gracefully to the floor, like a fallen leaf, her cape swirling around her.

Breaking out of my bloodthirsty trance, I rush over to her, catching her just before her head connects with the solid earth. I place her down gently. I look her over, studying her features on her face. She appeared to be back to her usual self, fangs were gone and her cheeks had a slight pink tinge. I trace one single finger over her cheek and jaw line before I venture further to study the wound to her side. I rip away the tattered clothes covering it, being sure to keep her modesty covered. Deep, gory gashes leer out at me. I grimace as I proceed to wipe away the blood, cleaning the wounds. However, as I dab softly, something strange starts to happen. The wounds seem to close themselves up, the sinews fizzing and frothing out the excess blood trapped between the walls of flesh.

I stare at the scene before me in utter astonishment, and then a pain seizes my arm where the werewolf had bitten me. I fell to the floor, body writhing in pain as the wound burned as it proceeded with its slow, unmerciful task of healing. I clutch it with my claw, the cool metal soothing the pain temporarily. The pain slowly faded and the skin began to heal. I struggle to my knees, eyes shut tight, teeth clenched, muscles straining. I look over once more to where Tifa lay. The creeping sun rays played on her face, making it glow a honey hew. It sparkled over her ebony hair and rested on her eyes, as if beckoning her to awake. I watch her stir, my head feeling slightly lightened from dizziness. My breath becomes ragged as I attempt to stand up. Stiff legs support me eventually as I make my way over to her. She sits up, groggily rubbing her sleepy eyes. She turns and stares at me, half with wonder and curiosity. I stare back, not knowing what to say.

She shakily stands up, her feet fumbling around until she finds her balance and looks back at me. Her large amber eyes portray confusion so I proceed to tell her what had happened.

_Hours later, back at the mansion._

The log fire burned, giving off a warm glow to the room. I sighed, "so, why were you out there Tifa?"

She casts her gaze to the flames burning rapidly threw the wood, "I just had to find out the truth, Vincent."

"The truth? About what?"

"Vampires."

"……."

"They have been sighted in the area of the reactor, I wanted to find out if it was true, and maybe talk to them if it was."

Still I remain silent, lost in silent thoughts.

"Vincent?" she looks at me with a worried expression, "Vincent, did you here what I said?"

"So you went to find out the reason behind you being a vampire, correct?"

She drowsily looks away, "yes, that, and many other things."

Her enigmatic words disturb me as I sit there in the glowing room. My heart was racing and my mouth had long since lost its moisture.

She stirs the thickening silence, "why did you come after me?"

Her sudden question catches me off guard. I close my eyes, unable to answer.

She sighs, rising off the sofa. She brushes a small hand over her tight, leather trousers, relieving them of creases and walks over to the stairs leading to the bedrooms, "things have changed, Vincent. Maybe its about time we found out some answers." And she was gone, her figure melted into the shadows, all that could be heard was the soft padding of her naked feet on the carpeted floor. Then the gentle closing of a door upstairs signified her entering her room.

I heave a great sigh and sit there, confusion trying its best to etch its way into my tired head. I stand up, almost reluctantly and walk over to the fire to put it out. The last embers die out as I make my way over to the stairs, fingers trembling by my side.

I walk steadily along the corridor towards my room. I pass by her door along the way. I stop there, the urge to go inside halting my intention to sleep. Memories of the other night flood my mind. I shake it off almost immediately and proceed with my wandering. Little did I know that someone was watching me from their room.

**Author's note: **a bit gory this time, sorry but I did warn you! Anyway, please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life Of A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the final fantasy characters other than my own.

**Authors note: **hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews and support. Sorry its taken me sooo long to write in this one, been way too busy lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it, please read and review.

**Chapter Four**

**Dreams and Regrets**

Tifa gently opens her door and steps out into the hallway. Her eyes sweep up and down the darkness warily. Her hands shake as nerves pulse threw them as she closes the door behind her.

Slowly, she makes her way towards my door, lips trembling and legs feeling numb with tension. Her head swings from side to side as she takes one last look around before she wraps her slender fingers around the doorknob…..

_**(Vincent's dream)**_

"_Where am I?"_

"**Welcome back."**

"_You!"_

"Ha ha ha, I'm glad you remember me so well." 

"_Shut up, demon!"_

Chaos smiles evilly, long sharp teeth protruding out from underneath crimson stained lips, **"perhaps I should tell you why I have brought you here….." **He points a long, bony clawed finger towards the darkness in front of him. A cruel smile spreads across his disgusting features as a flame appears in his outstretched hand, **" see the meaning of your existence!"**

A bright light flashes as the flame engulfs both me and the demon in a fiery swirl. I cover my eyes from the blinding heat, singeing the sleeve of my shirt.

Chaos looks out across the scene now shown before me. His face, resembling that of Death Himself, holds no emotion as he speaks in monotone, **" you remember this don't you?"**

I look down below my feet and see myself hovering over a burning town, _" no….I don't…want to remember….." _Suddenly my head is filled with pain as the memories force their way into my mind, _" aaaarrrggg…..n…no," _I splutter as I feel warm fluid flowing up my throat and into my mouth, the sickly metallic taste making me gag all the more. My head feels like its being torn apart as images from my past materialise before me in a confusing mixture, images of my childhood, parents with no faces, friends with names I can't remember. Then suddenly the images start to mix together, forming a gory, slimy looking screen, where a distorted face leers out at me. A piercing laugh rips threw my aching body, screeching into my ears and echoing in my confused and disorientated mind. I scream in agony, clutching my head with my hands, not noticing the metal claw piercing the skin, blood trickling down my face, into my unseeing eyes. Desperately I lash out at the gruesome features of the face.

A faint girlish squeal of pain breaks me out from my torment.

I sit upright in my bed, the sheets are sticky and wet with a thick unknown substance.

I slowly slide myself from underneath the now completely soaked sheets, my head fuzzy with bewilderment as I fumble for the light switch by the door.

Feeling along the wall, I finally find the tiny switch. The dim light flickers on, I look around, my eyes taking longer than usual to adjust to the sudden light bombarding their vision. I lean against the wall, trying to regain my composure. I shake my head in an attempt to clear it. Finally free from my drowsiness, I open my eyes and, when I see the gruesome sight on the bed, immediately wished I hadn't.

**Authors note: **hey sorry about that ending and I know this chapters short but I'm still working on the others so this ones just alittle added in thing that just makes up the plot, kinda. Anyway hope u liked the cliff hanger guys, and gals x


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life Of A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the final fantasy characters other than my own.

**Authors note: **hey peeps, sorry its taking me so long to write these chapters. Thanku for all your reviews so far. Anyway please read, review and of course enjoy!

Chapter Five 

**Wishful Thinking**

'_Oh my God!'_

I could barely believe what my eyes were seeing, blood everywhere, dripping like a fountain down the sides if the bed.

My hand was trembling with tension, my lips unable to open, my eyes dried, staring at the bed.

There, laying in a heap, was a mess of vampire and werewolf, a hybrid of the two, half man, half wolf. A gory gash across its stomach leered out at me, thick green blood streaming from the wound.

My ears, long forgetting their hearing, suddenly pick up slight unease and shuffling at the door, I look over and see Tifa standing there, her face a sickly pale, and her eyes wide with terror, yet she seemed rooted to the spot.

I turn away and look back at the bed, only to find the monster rising regardless of is decimated state.

I step away, my back meeting the cold, solid wall. I feel trapped, a feeling I have never felt before.

My thoughts are disrupted by the creature, now forcing itself to its clawed, hairy feet. It lifts up its head, bright, glowing green eyes stare at me in confusion.

I stare back, but soon find myself looking away from the piercing gaze of the monster, its nose crinkled into a snarl, its frothing lips folding up, revealing sharp formidable fangs.

It shakes its head, slowly rising from the bed and standing upright on its back legs. It stands over 6ft tall, towering above even me. I sidestep slowly towards Tifa, the hybrid watching my every move, its eyes following me eerily as I glide across the smooth wall and grasp hold of Tifas rigid hand. She doesn't respond, her large eyes glued to the spectacle before her, her mind working in circles, her legs unable to move her from the spot.

Suddenly, the creature takes a step forward.

I desperately reach down to my holster for my gun, only to find it not in its usual place. I panic, my eyes searching the room for the wanted weapon. I stand there helpless, my mind not able to think straight as escape plans race threw my aching brain only to leave again the minute I go to execute them.

My brooding is cut short by a sudden pain ripping across my chest. Looking down, I see two deep cuts scratched into my chest, I press my hand against it, bewildered and confused as to how they got there. I look up, the monster now becoming a blurred mixture of fur. I feel myself connect with the floor as I pass out yet again that day….

_**The following day….**_

"……"

"Vincent, wake up please….."

"_uhh…..unnn…."_

"Vincent, please, open your eyes….."

"_wh….who…?"_

"Vincent….."

"_Vincent….?"_

"Vincent, please, wake up!"

"I… who..am I?….I feel…empty….where am I?" 

A screen of black intrudes my vision….

My eyes open, only to see blurred images and then more darkness.

I try to focus, my eyes aching and straining, breaking threw the fuzziness.

"Vincent?"

Tifa's voice shakes me out of my dreariness; I look up at her, taking in her features before my mind finally adjusts and recognises her.

Taking in my blank look, she waves a hand in front of my face teasingly, " wakey wakey Vincent," she smiles at me, " you had me worried there you know, didn't think u were comin' back to us."

'_Us?' _I look around, there, standing around my bed, were Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid…. the whole gang. Bemused and confounded, I stare unfeeling at them before swiftly bringing my legs round to dangle over the edge of the bed, the tips of my boots easily reaching the wooden floor.

"Wow you were really out for a long time Vinnie! Had us all worried 'bout ya!"

Yuffie bounced over from the door and bent down, peering up at me with a huge grin across her cheeky face. I make no reply, resulting in an annoyed noise coming from Yuffie. She stands back upright and pouts, " you still are the same grumpy you though."

Still I don't reply, preferring not to answer to her childish babbling.

A quiet male voice suddenly makes its presence felt in the room, it was Cloud,

"Welcome back, Vincent," his voice was in almost perfect monotone, yet still held some softness. I look up and just nod my head in acknowledgment.

"You damn jackass Vincent," Cids usual curses make their way into my thoughts,

" kept us all awake with your moaning and whining in your sleep…"

I cut him short, amazement clear on my face, " you mean, I was dreaming…all this time?"

"Yes," Tifa now speaks up, " you were muttering under your breath, something about vampires and werewolves."

"No…" my ears cannot believe what they are hearing, " but it felt so real, this cant be happening, it cant have been a dream."

The others exchange worried glances, "maybe you er need some time alone, Vincent," Cloud states, scratching the back of his head, an annoying habit of his that he does when in serious thought.

I look up, taking in the worried faces of my comrades. I nod solemnly, and watch them disperse from the room, Tifa being the last to leave.

"Vincent…." She looks down as she says my name, her words failing to tumble from her lips. She looks away and hurries out, wiping what could only be fresh tears from her eyes.

Left alone again, I lay back down on the bed and stare at the white ceiling, my head trying to make sense of everything, only to fail before I reach a conclusion.

'_what is going on? Have I been dreaming, or is this the dream?'_

I let my thoughts wander off into an abyss of slumber as my eyes become heavy and blackness surrounds me once again….

**Author's not: **hey I know this is short but good stuff takes time, anyway hope u liked it! Please read and review x


End file.
